In a semiconductor manufacturing business, such as a semiconductor foundry, information technology (IT) services provide cohesion to internal and external customers, as well as to technologies employed in making semiconductor devices. A semiconductor foundry may utilize processing equipment coupled to a network of computing devices, robotics, customers, and manufacturing equipment. The business operations of the semiconductor foundry may rely on electronic information exchanged among many different entities using the network. This information may be used to control manufacturing equipment, conduct product analysis, and for other business and engineering applications.
The amount of information and the relatively large number of tools and other pieces of equipment used to perform the manufacturing process in the semiconductor foundry may be difficult to maintain. For example, if a tool or piece of equipment is designed to permit the entry of control functions, diagnostic commands, or other data, it may be necessary for a user to attach a laptop computer or other relatively bulky device to the tool in order for such interaction to be achieved. Some tools enable a user to control tool functions through a remote hand held electronic device. However, such hand held devices are generally associated with a single tool, and may not permit the user to easily interact with various other tools using the same device.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method thereof that addresses the above discussed issues.